Snowfall
by mellabella14
Summary: Edward and Bella go on a vacation to isle Esme for a week. When Renesmee gets upset Emmett takes her out for a snow day. When something goes horribly wrong its uncle Emmett to the rescue. If you like angst, drama and overprotective vampires then this is the story for you!
1. Honeymoon take two

**AU: Hey everyone this is my first story so please be nice! I know this chapter is short but that's because it's kind of just an opening to the story, don't worry though because the others will be longer as it goes on and there will be updates very frequently. There's also a lot of angst and drama coming your way soon! I hope you like it and like I said this is my first fan fic so be nice J **

**I don't own Twilight! (Wish I did!) **

Chapter 1- Honeymoon take two

**Edwards POV:**

"Do you gotta go?" Renesmee says looking down with a sad pout.

Bella and I were getting ready to go back to isle Esme so we could have a proper honeymoon now that she was a vampire. Only problem is… Renesmee doesn't want us to go.

"Yes sweetie, don't worry we'll be back before you know it" I told her as I bent down to look at her. She was two now but had the physical appearance of a four year old.

"Don't worry sweetheart you'll be fine" Bella said smiling at her reassuringly "we might even have a little something for you when we come back!" Well that got Renesmee excited.

Renesmee gasped "YAY!" she started jumping up and down, but as we bent down to pick up our bags the same sad look from earlier appeared on her face.

Bella turned to me with sad eyes "Are you sure we should go? Will she be ok?" Just then I heard Emmett's thoughts from his bedroom.

"_I got this Eddie"_

As soon as he said that Emmett came barreling out of his room rose trailing slowly behind him chuckling. He scooped ness up in his arms.

"She'll be fine! Won't you ness?" He asked while tickling her. Suddenly the room was filled with her squeals of laughter.

I turned to see a now giggling Bella and told her "Ya I think she'll be just fine." I couldn't help but giggle a little myself. Seeing that ness would be fine, I turned to grabbed mine and Bella bags, I then went over to give Renesmee a kiss goodbye. "Bye sweetie we will see you soon we love you!"

"Bye baby!" Bella said going over and giving her a kiss as well.

Still in Emmett's arms she said "Bye mommy bye daddy I wuv u!" and with that we were off…honeymoon take two...

**Sooo!? What do you think!? I know this chapter was kind of boring but I needed it to establish the story a little better! I am going to try to put the new chapter up tomorrow. I already have it written I just need to revise itJ! **


	2. Into the snow

**AU: Hey everyone! I was so surprised by the response on the last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who is following this story I really appreciate it! Thank you also to swiftie121389 for being the first one to comment I also really appreciate it! Anyway! Here's the new chapter hope you like it! **

**Still don't own Twilight! (Still wish I did!)**

Chapter 2- Into the snow

**Em POV:**

"Hey Em?" I heard a chuckling voice say behind me.

I turned around to see Rose laughing at me. Ness was currently upside down in my arms giggling up a storm.

"I have some errands to run." She said walking over to grab her purse from the couch. "I'll be back in a while ok?" She walked over giving me a kiss.

I turned around again as she grabbed her keys. "Do you want me to go with you?"

She looked at me with the same chuckling expression shaking her head "no" she said with a smile "You look like you have your hands full… literally" she said with a chuckle.

I chuckled as well "Ok, be careful." I said bending down to kiss her "I love you." I told her with a smile.

Rose chuckled "I love you too."

Right before she walked out the door, the giggling bundle in my arms yelled out "LOVE YOU AUNT ROSIE!"

Rose walked back over, bending down to look at ness while tilting her head upside down "I love you too ness!" she chuckled once more as she kissed her forehead before turning back around and opening the door to leave.

As she closed the door I gently put ness down. Sitting her on the couch I bent down so I was at eye level with her. "So squirt!?" I said poking her "What do you wanna do?"

Her eyes looked around and her mouth pinched together like she was thinking really hard about this. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she jumped off the couch squealing "SNOWMAN!" all the sudden she was by the door; I caught her before she had a chance to run outside.

"Whoaaaa there squirt" I said giggling while setting her on my lap "we gotta bundle you up nice and warm first."

She made a grunting noise followed by her shaking her head adamantly "NO!" she complained "I wanna go out now!"

"No sweetheart, either you put on your warm clothes or we don't go out today." I told her trying to look serious, but her face just looked so cute all scrunched up. I had to make sure she was warm and wouldn't get sick in the snow.

She rolled her eyes at me, grunting yet another time "FINE!" she said getting up and running upstairs. I heard the sound of her drawers opening and closing. In less than five minutes she was at the top of the stairs walking back down while struggling with the zipper on the pink designer jacket Alice just _had_ to buy her.

She was getting really frustrated "UGHH c'mon zippy!"

I had to chuckle at how cute she was. I got up and started walking over to her "Here ness let me help you." When I got over to her I bent down and zipped up the jacket easily. She surprised me by jumping into my arms.

"Thank you uncle em! I'm sorry I was mean to you." She told me. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Awww ness, sweetheart its ok." I hugged her back reassuringly. "I just don't want you to get sick out there in the cold." With that said she hugged me even tighter. As we pulled apart I looked her in the eye "Sooo? Who's ready to build the bestest snowman ever!?"

Her eyes became as wide as saucers "MEEEEE!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" with that I opened the door for her and we headed out into the snow.  
**_**

**Aww Emmett! Haha I hope you liked it! Please comment and let me know!  
Ps. be excited for the next chapter! Who knows there may just be some angst…. ;) Lol **


	3. Uh-oh

**AN: hey everybody! Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. It just gets better from here! **

**(don't own twilight!)**

Chapter 3-oh no…

**Em POV:**

As soon as I opened the door ness went running outside throwing snow in the air before trying to put it together for her snowman.

"C'mon uncle em!" she yelled

I smiled and made my way over to her. When I reached her I could see she was struggling trying to put the snow together for her snowman. I bent down confused trying to help her. When I felt the snow I immediately understood why she was getting frustrated. It was way too soft and powdery, it hadn't even gotten tough enough to make a snowball let alone a whole snowman. That's when I remembered Carlisle had shoveled most of the snow last night (even the snow on the grass) so ness wouldn't slip if it were to freeze overnight. That means all of the snow out front was fairly new. I looked over to ness seeing her still getting annoyed with the snow.

"Hey ness? This snow is going to be too soft for our snowman; I'm going to go get some from the back of the house and bring it back here for us. I'll be right back." she nodded "Don't go anywhere ok?" I told her getting up. I wanted to make sure she didn't wander off.

"Ok uncle em! Huwwwwy up!" she told me. I had to giggle at her getting annoyed just because I wasn't going fast enough for her.

I started walking toward the back of the house, slowly starting to hear the familiar sound of snow crunching under my feet, the sound getting louder the closer I got to the back of the house. When I reached the back I bent down to feel the snow, _yes! _I thought. This is perfect for her snowman.

"Hmm, now how am I going to carry enough of this snow back to make a snowman" I said thinking out loud.

I looked around trying to find something that I could put it in. My eyes finally spotted a wheelbarrow buried in snow. Perfect! Now I don't even have to load all the snow into it! I ran over to get the wheelbarrow and picked it up starting to walk back to where ness was, it didn't help that I couldn't see where I was going.

I finally reached the front of the house putting the wheelbarrow down as I started telling ness the good news "ok ness I found som-" as I looked up I was shocked to see ness was gone, only her hat laying in her place. I immediately started to panic _Uh-oh! _I thoughttrying to figure out where she could have gone.

"Ok Emmett calm down, maybe she just went back into the house." I tried reassuring myself. I all but ran back into the house.

"Ness!" I called looking around for her. "Ness!" still no answer "ok ness this isn't funny anymore, come out now." I said chuckling nervously hoping she would answer but was met with disappointment when she didn't. "I'm serious ness!" I said, all chuckling aside being completely serious now but still… no answer.

Something wasn't right, ness most definitely would have come out after I used that tone of voice with her, but yet... she didn't. I tried going back outside to see if I could catch her scent but was once again met with disappointment. Because of the snow I couldn't pick up her scent! My mind started slipping into panic mode going through one bad scenario that could have happened to the next when all of the sudden the worst possible word popped into my head _Volturi… _"oh no... NESSIE!"

**AN: :O …. Uh oh! What do you think happened to ness? Review and let me know what you think! Please subscribe and review! I will try my hardest to get the new chapter up by tomorrow, I am also working on a new story! So a lot to look forward to! By the way chapters will be getting much longer don't worry. Thank you!**


	4. Please be ok

**AN: hey guys sorry for the late update I was all set to post last night but I started feeling very sick and couldn't finish revising this chapter, so I apologize for that. Also! If I get ****_at least_**** 10 reviews on this chapter I will give you all a sneak peak at my new story I'm working on as well as a faster update! So make sure you R&R!**

**(Don't own anything!)**

**(btw ness's speaking and thought process are that of 10 year old)**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Please be ok...

**Ness POV**

Emmett just went to the back to get some new snow. I wish_ this_ snow was harder then I wouldn't have to wait so long to make my snowman. As I waited for uncle em to come back a snowfwake landed on my nose.

"Oooo pwetty snowfwake" I giggled to myself as I looked at it. It didn't melt right away because I'm not fully human and my skin is still colder than a normal human. All the sudden it blew away!

"Noooo! Come back snowfwake!" I said getting up and chasing it as the wind blew harder.

I kept running after my snowfwake. As the wind let up so did I. I heard a crackling noise; I didn't know what it was so I kept walking trying to find my snowfwake.

"Ohh there you are snowfwake!" I said walking over to it. It was too high up so I started jumping, when I started jumping the crackling noise came back... louder. I didn't really care tho; all I cared about was getting my pwetty snowfwake!

I jumped one last time finally grabbing my snowfwake. "YAY!" I said jumping up and down happily, hearing even more crackling.

"NESSIE" I heard someone yell my name. I turned around to see uncle Em standing far away from me with a scared look on his face. Hmm maybe if I tell him about my snowfwake it will cheer him up!

Still jumping I said "look uncle em! A snow fwa- AHHHHHH!" All the sudden I wasn't standing, I couldn't breathe, and I was wet! I couldn't get out of the water and I couldn't hold my breath anymore, that's when the blackness consumed me.

**Em POV**

I still couldn't find ness, I've been running vamp speed looking everywhere and I was starting to lose hope. All the sudden I caught sight of a little bouncing bundle of pink out of the corner of my eye and immediately came to a stop. I knew that pink bundle… as I got closer my hope was restored as I realized it was in fact my little ness. I stared walking faster towards her- wait what's that noise… it sounds like glass cracking, as I looked down I realized there was a frozen lake I was about to step on- wait! If I'm not on the ice yet why was it… OH NO! - "NESSIE!" My confused expression was immediately replaced with horror.

She turned towards me still jumping "look uncle em! A snow fwa- AHHHHHH!" All the sudden she was under the water.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled running onto the ice toward where she was previously standing. I went to reach inside the hole to pull her out but was met with disappointment when I looked in and didn't see her! Where was she! I franticly started removing the dusty snow from on top of the ice, looking for her until once again my eyes caught sight of that precious pink bundle. I immediately punched a hole in the ice and grabbed her out before I could lose her again.

Once I had her out of the water I cradled her in my arms. As I examined her more closely I noticed her lips were a mixture of blue and purple, her face paler was than usual, and her hair so soaked through it was almost frozen.

"I need to get her out of this cold weather" I stated to myself as I started running home. I strained to listen for her pulse but couldn't find it, that fact alone had me running faster toward the house. I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle. The phone started ringing _once, twice_ why did this feel so long!

"Hello? Emmett?" Carlisle said clearly confused as to why I was calling him out of the blue.

"CARLISLE! NESS FELL IN THE LAKE I COULDN'T FIND HER I HAD TO PUNCH THE ICE HELP!" I screamed into the phone in a panic.

"Ok Emmett calm down and tell me what happened." "Did you get ness out?" I could tell he was trying his hardest to remain calm, knowing that his only granddaughter was in danger.

_All because of me! This is all my fault!_

"Yes but she- she's not breathing and I- I can't find her pulse… Carlisle you have to help her! I'm on my way home now please be ready!"

"Ok Emmett I need you to calm down, for ness's sake, concentrate and get home as fast as you can and don't worry I'm setting up now." With that he hung up the phone. He was right I needed to be strong for ness and concentrate on getting home as fast as I could. As I looked down at the angel in my arms, her lips still discolored, face still paled, and hair still freezing I sighed to myself upset with what I had done.

"Oh ness I'm so sorry… please be ok..."

* * *

**AN: soooo? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! And remember 10 or more reviews and you get an update faster and a sneak peak of my new story! R&R!**


	5. Loking for Emmett

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this update is soooo late I've been caught up with school so much! But I'm back now and I'm going to try my hardest to update as much as possible! I know this is a small update but I wanted to give you guys something while I work on the rest of this story I'm also working on another story that I can't wait to release! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_**

Chapter 5 – Looking for Emmett

**EmPOV**

When I finally got to the house Carlisle was ready at the door to take ness out of my arms, but I didn't want to let her go, afraid I'd never get the chance to hold her again.

"Emmett, let go I need to make sure she's ok."

Ness needs to get better and that's not gunna happen with her in my arms so I reluctantly gave her over to Carlisle. Esme caught a glimpse of ness as Carlisle turned to bring her upstairs and she gasped at what she saw. If there was any way I could feel even more horrible than I am now seeing Esme's face made that happen. She gave me a sympathetic look as I followed Carlisle upstairs to see ness.

As I walked into the room I saw ness laying on the bed and Carlisle looking over her injuries. I kept waiting for him to say something… anything … but he didn't.

"Is she gunna be ok?"

Ignoring my question he said "Esme tell jasper I need him please."

"Carlisle is she-"

"I don't know Emmett." He said forcefully  
I backed off on the questions after that.

"Hey" jasper said walking over to where ness was. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know yet that's why I need you."

"What do you need me to do?"

Carlisle sighed like what he was about to say was going to be really hard.

"Ness might have slipped into a coma from the cold." My heart stopped right there I could barely hear what Carlisle said next. "So jasper I need you to see if she is feeling anything. Anything at all. If she is, she is just unconscious which means she will wake up soon if she isn't... then... Well we'll cross that bridge if it comes to that."

I couldn't stay in the room any longer I had to get out. I had to hunt.

_I'm so sorry ness_ … with that I ran out of the house.

**CPOV**

We all watched as Emmett ran out of the room. It's no lie he blames himself for what happened. It wasn't his fault he couldn't have known ness would wander off.

I turned my attention back to where it needed to be for the moment... And that was making sure Ness is ok.

"So Jasper, what's the verdict?" I said looking at ness.

"She's in pain" Jasper said in a sad voice.

"Well that's good... not that she's in pain, but that she is feeling something. That means she is just unconscious. All we have to do is set up a blood drip." I turned to Jaz. "Jaz could you ask Alice to set one up please?"

"Sure." He agreed as he left to find Alice.

I walked over to Esme. "I'm gunna go check on Emmett; he thinks this is all his fault. Could you call Bella and Edward and just fill them in on what's going on. Tell them not to panic, ness will be fine once that blood gets in her system." She nodded sadly.

I kissed her on the cheek. As she left to call Edward and Bella I made my way into the forest and began looking for Emmett.  
**_**

**What did you think? Please review and comment! I want to know what you guys want to see happen! Message me if you have story ideas you what me to write!**


	6. Please Understand

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the wait ! I've been so busy with getting stuff for school its been crazy! lol but I want to thank everyone that has commented! it makes me write alottttt faster! lol I'm working on another story! I cant wait to show you guys! I'm going to put it out soon! :) well enough of me ! onto the story! I hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 6 - Please understand

**(Em POV)**

I ran through the woods till I thought I was far enough away that I couldn't hear them. I sat down on a rock and stuck my hands in my hair and pulled, frustrated with myself. "I can't believe this is happening! How could I let this happen? What is Rose gunna think of me? What is Bella gunna think of me… what is"

"Emmett!" I heard someone say.

I got up startled, and turned around to see Carlisle standing across from me.

**(C POV)**

I ran out of the house and started looking for Emmett. After running for a while I saw him sitting on a rock, his back towards me. I heard him mumbling something to himself. "I can't believe this is happening! How could I let this happen? What is Rose gunna think of me?" I had to but in, this was getting crazy how could he blame himself for this. "What is Bella gunna think of me… what is-"

"Emmett!"

He looked startled as he got up and turned towards me. Once he saw it was just me he relaxed a bit. But just as soon as he was calm he was upset again.

"Carlisle I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, ughh I'm so stupid!" he said frustrated.

He needs to stop blaming himself "Emmett, Stop blaming yourself it's not your-"

"Don't say it's not my fault Carlisle. If I hadn't-"

"If you hadn't what huh? If you hadn't gotten snow from the back for her just so that she could buildher snowman? Something you were doing just to makeher happy? Or if you hadn't jumped into that lake to save her?" I said a bit more forceful to make him see it wasn't his fault.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts Emmett, you were doing everything to make her happy, it's not like you showed her the lake and said walk on it." I said a making my voice gentle again.

He looked down and shrugged his shoulders; he knew I was right he just didn't want to admit it.

"Is she gunna be okay?" He asked me, sounding like he really didn't want to hear the answer.

"Yes" Emmett's head snapped up as soon as the words were out of my mouth. "She's going to be fine."

"Really?! She's going to be ok!"

"Yes Emmett, she's just unconscious, we set up a blood drip and she'll be fine once it's in her system for a while." Emmett's face lit up and he bolted back towards the house vampire speed.

"Guess he's better now." I laughed as I turned as I ran back towards the house.

**(Em POV)**

I ran back as fast as I could, I couldn't believe Ness was going to be okay! I walked into the house and went straight to Ness's room. I opened the door to see Esme sitting at Nessie's bedside holding her hand. Esme turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back as she got up to give me a hug. I was overjoyed knowing that she wasn't mad at me for what happened.

She pulled out of the hug, looked at ness then back at me, "I'll leave you two alone" she said smiling at me as she headed for the door. Once she walked out I turned around, walked toward her bed and sat down on the chair Esme was sitting on.

She was still unconscious. I took her little hand in mine, "Ness I'm so sorry." I put my head down on the bed ashamed of myself, if I could cry right now, I would. I felt the bed stirring a little bit and I heard a tiny voice, "It's not your fawt uncle Emmy."

My head snapped up hearing those words. "Ness!" I saw her eyes fluttering open, she smiled at me and I smiled right back, I was so happy. "You're okay!" I kissed her forehead.

She tried to sit up but I stopped her. "No sweetheart, don't get up yet, lay down till Carlisle checks you out again okay?" I smiled at her. She nodded her head and laid back down.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" I asked her wanting to make sure she was feeling ok.

"A wittle betta,I'm sawy(sorry) I ran off uncle Emmy, I was just trying to catch my snow fwake" She played with the fabric on the bed looking like she was about to cry.

I lifted her little face up and wiped the tears that fell. "Hey" I told her looking her in the eyes. "Hey… it's okay honey it's not your fault okay? All that matters is that you're better now, okay?" I smiled at her letting her know everything was going to be ok. She smiled back at e and nodded.

All the sudden the door burst open, I turned around to see Edward and Bella in the door way.

"MOMMY DADDY!" Renesmee squealed from the bed, obviously excited that her parents were back.

Bella went over to the other side of Nessie's bed and laid down with her. Edward went right up to where I was standing and pushed me out of the way glaring at me. He turned to Ness and stroked her face.

"How are you feeling baby?" He asked her, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm okay daddy." She smiled up at him.

Edward, all of the sudden turned around vampire speed and pushed me against the wall.

**(B POV)**

Edward pushed Emmett up against the wall within a second.

"Daddy it wasn't his fawt!" Edward ignored her. Renesmee started crying and tried to sit up but I gently pushed her back down and tried to calm her down.

"We trust you with our daughter and this happens!? You had one responsibility! Your so irrispons-!"

"Edward!" I had to but in, this was going nowhere and it wasn't fair to Emmett, this wasn't his fault, he didn't mean for this to happen.

He turned around as soon as I said his name; he had a shocked look on his face as he saw Renesmee balling her eyes out.

(E POV)

I turned around when Bella called my name, all my thoughts immediately went to Renesmee, she was crying so hard, her little hands were pressed into her face trying to stop the tears. I walked up to her bed and bent down so we were on the same level; I reached out to move her hands off her face and moved her hair so it wasn't in her face anymore.

"Ness what's wrong?" I asked her in a gentle voice.

Bella reached over to Ness trying to calm her down. "What's wrong is that she was trying to tell you it wasn't Emmett's fault and you just kept yelling anyway." Bella said obviously upset with me.

I turned my head back to Nessie. "I'm sorry sweetheart; I didn't mean to upset you." I felt so bad; I didn't want to make my little girl cry.

Renesmee was a little calmer now, she sniffled and said "It wasn't his fawt daddy, he saved me."

She was right. I have to apologize to Emmett. But first I need to apologize to my daughter. "Your right sweetie, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

She looked at me and sniffled "yes daddy" she smiled at me I smiled back and hugged her, I looked over at Bella and she gave me a forgiving smile which made me even happier.

I finished hugging Renesmee and turned around to apologize to Emmett only to find him gone. I turned back to Ness and kissed her forehead "I'm going to be right back okay." Bella smiled understandingly and I felt Ness nod her head.

I walked out of the room and closed the door. I saw Carlisle in the hallway.

"Hello Edward, I'm just going in to check on Ness." He told me.

"Oh okay, hey have you seen Emmett?" I asked him.

"Yeah Rose just got home, I saw them walking towards there room."

"Okay thanks" I went to head towards there room when Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see what he needed.

"Son… It wasn't his fault. You know that right?" He said with a gentle voice.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah… I know."

"Good" he said smiling back at me. He went to head into the room but I stopped him.

"Hey, thank you for looking after Ness and making her better, she's my little girl… I… I don't know what I would do if I lost her." I looked down not even being able to think about losing her.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder again; I looked back up at him. "Well you don't have to think about that now okay." He smiled, reassuring me. "Go do what you know is right and talk to Emmett."

"Thanks Carlisle." I said as Carlisle went into Ness's room and I continued down the hallway towards Emmett's room. All I could think was…_ Please understand._

* * *

**Sooooo? This is the longest chapter I've written so far! did you like it? please review and let me know! also ! if you want to see any other characters POV on certain points of the story let me know cause I would love to do that for you guys :) please review and favorite :) love you guys! xoxo**


End file.
